The Contractor shall provide a Coordinating Center for a Consolidated End Stage Renal Disease (ESRD) Data System. Specifically, the Contractor shall perform the following: 1. Design and implement a consolidated end stage renal disease (ESRD) data system that will provide the biostatistical, data management and analytical expertise necessary to enhance the present HCFA data system. 2. Report on the incidence and prevalence rates of ESRD by primary diagnosis. 3. Identify the modalities of treatment best suited to individual patients. 4. Identify problems and opportunities for more focused investigations of ESRD research issues.